


That day when everything went wrong but it turned out alright

by taynew (midnightsunwriter)



Category: Deksia, Pluemon, ปลื้มชิม่อน, เด็กเสี่ย
Genre: M/M, bless her, chimon and nanon are bffs, for my wife, godji is here, happy birthday mel, maybe chimon is too, nanon and pluem are brothers, pluem is just dramatic, they were only broken up for a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsunwriter/pseuds/taynew
Summary: Pluem just knows it's the worst day of his life.





	That day when everything went wrong but it turned out alright

Pluem was running late. He had slept late last night trying to finish his lab report. He knew that he would have finished faster if he didn’t play fortnite for four straight hours. But what was he supposed to do? Stop playing and do something worthwhile for the night? Nope. Not a chance.

So here he was running in the hallway trying his best to reach his classroom before the school bell rang. He was so close just 10 more steps and he would have been there, but the universe hated him, the bell rang just as he was about to reach the door.

“Detention, Mr. Purim,” Godji, his English, professor shouted.

He was about to argue but the firm look on his professor’s face stopped him from even trying. Godji could be scary when she wanted to. So he just slid into his seat and tried to drown the discussion about grammar and sentence construction.

“Tough luck, bro. You’ll have detention with Chimon,” Nanon playfully whispered to his right ear.

This day was the absolute worst.

A detention with his ex-boyfriend would be the death of him. He could only hope that his parents would give him a proper burial if Chimon wasn’t successful in hiding his dead body.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, whether it be due to his lack of sleep or his dread for detention to come soon, he didn’t know. He contemplated on just ditching it but he knew that if he ever did, his English teacher would want to give him extra punishment. And he didn’t really want for his parents to know, and for him to suffer the consequences of parting with his beloved computer games for the rest of the month.

The bell rang signaling the end of all his classes. He packed his bag ever so slowly and zipped it up with trembling hands. He barely registered Nanon telling him good luck. He waved good bye to his brother with a promise to fill him in later on the things that’s about to happen. And so with heavy footsteps he walked to his doom.

  
He opened the door of the room heaving a sigh of relief when he saw that only Godji was there. _This is good at least I still have a few minutes to compose myself._

  
“What are you doing wasting your time standing at the door, Mr. Purim? Come inside so that we can start,” Godji beckoned him to sit at the front of the room, Pluem would have opted to sit at the corner but he knew better than to anger his professor.

He walked towards his professor to get his extra work and went to his chair to answer everything as fast as he could. The dread of being in close proximity with his ex-boyfriend fueled his desire to finish his detention sooner.

But he wasn’t fast enough.

He was far from finishing when the door opened and let Chimon in. He tried so hard to just focus on his paper but his body betrayed him, years of being conditioned to look at the door when it opens was truly a disgusting reflex.

And his heart leaping for joy when his eyes landed on Chimon was also a disgusting reflex. Chimon was also looking at him, and his eyes didn’t look like they liked what they saw. Pluem swallowed the lump in his throat and went back to finishing his problem set.

The room was awfully quiet. The rustling of the papers and the ticking of the clock were the only sounds he could hear. Any longer and he might go insane with all this built up anxiety.

“I’m just going out to get some things from the teacher’s office. I expect you both to behave yourselves and not get into additional trouble when I get back.” Godji warned them.

  
_What the fuck?_

The absolute worst scenario just happened. His professor betrayed him and fed him to the lion.

_Good bye, fortnite. Good bye, computer games. I will miss you. See you guys on the other side._

“So how are you doing?” Chimon broke the silence, voice devoid of malice.

Pluem stopped writing, his brain trying to process if it’s real and that Chimon really talked to him.

Chimon scoffed, “Fine don’t answer me.”

“I’m good. Never been better,” he internally winced knowing he just told a lie.

Silence followed. Chimon continued answering his problem set and Pluem did the same, comforted by the fact that he would not die today.

“So what got you in trouble? I don’t know that the year’s top one would get a detention,” Pluem asked after giving up on the tenth question of his problem set.

“I forgot to bring my English book.”

Pluem arched his eyebrow. Chimon never forgets his books or assignments or anything school related. Ever.

“I slept late last night.”

“I didn’t really ask.”

Pluem turned sheepish at that.

“Why did you forget your English book?”

“Well, because last night as I was preparing my bag, someone decided to be an insufferable git and break up with me. And I got distracted with crying that I completely forgot to stuff my book inside my bag. Does this ring a bell to you?” Chimon raised his voice, face red with uncontrolled anger.

“In my defense, I was playing fortnite and I don’t want to get distracted but you called me in the middle of it. I was this close to winning it. This close,” Pluem made a gesture by attaching his index finger to his thumb. “But I’m sorry though. I didn’t mean to break up with you. It was in the heat of the moment. I tried calling you several times but you never answered.”

“I blocked your number. I figured you’d call.”

“I guessed just as much so I distracted myself with playing some more until late last night. I nearly forgot we had to pass that lab report.” Pluem admitted.

Pluem lifted his right arm and tried to weave their hands together. Chimon tried to playfully shoo his hands away.

“So are we good now?” Pluem asked hopefully.

“Depends on whether or not you finish your problem set on time,” Chimon sing-songed, getting back to his own paper.

Godji came back 10 minutes before detention ends and chastised them for holding hands while answering.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my wife. I hope you have a great day. I'm sorry if this fic ain't much. I'll try to write another one i a few hours to compensate. I love you. I miss you. :(((((


End file.
